1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a flat panel display and a method of manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display panel used in a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a display panel displaying an image by using an electrically variable light transmittance of a liquid crystal material and by using a backlight assembly disposed below the display panel to provide the display panel with lights. The display panel includes a first substrate having pixel electrodes and thin-film transistors (TFTs) electrically connected to the pixel electrodes, a second substrate having a common electrode and color filters, and a liquid crystal material layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
The LCD device has various advantages over older display technologies, such as reduced thickness, being of a lighter weight, of a lower driving voltage and of a lower power consumption, etc. As a result, the LCD device is widely employed for various electronic devices such as a video monitor, a laptop computer, a cellular phone, a television set, etc.
However, since a response speed of liquid crystal molecules to an applied electric field tends to be slower than duration of one frame (i.e., a time period corresponding to one display frame), a technology which requires displaying of moving images is hard in the LCD device. Thus, in order to increase response speeds of the liquid crystal displays, a technology of decreasing a cell gap of the liquid crystal material has been developed.
However, in order to uniformly maintain a cell gap of the liquid crystal material between the first substrate and the second substrate and across all cells of a large area display, a plurality of spacers is provided between the first and second substrates. When the cell gap dimension of the liquid crystal device is decreased, a height of the spacers is also decreased. When the height of the spacers is decreased, an inkjet deposited amount of a photoresist that is normally used for forming the spacers typically also must be decreased. But such decrease in the volume of inkjet deposited photoresist is difficult to achieve and moreover, volume of ejected spacer material does not necessarily correlate well with the cured height of the deposited photoresist (PR) and thus it becomes difficult to secure a uniformity of the spacer heights when using ink-wise ejected volumes of spacer material and thus the cell gaps formed across cells of a large area display may not be uniform when inkjet ejected volumes of spacer material are used for forming spacers.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.